The Truth
by istal
Summary: Everyone has their secrets but eventually the truth comes out.
1. Chapter 1: You Owe Me

This my first fanfic so bare with me and please! let me know what you think.

----------------------------------

January 16th  
2:43pm  
SVU Squad Room

The air outside was cold as it whipped past Elliot face, he wrapped his hands tighter around his warm coffee as he rushed up the stairs to the precinct.

"Your wife called" Fin said as Elliot sat down at his desk.

"Already?" he asked "I just talked her an hour ago" just then Olivia walked in, her face still pink from the outside cold. "What are you doing here?" he picked the phone and dialed the number to his wife's cell phone. "I thought today was your day off!"

"It is" Olivia replied while searching through the bottom drawer of her desk "I just needed to pick up some paper work and talk to Cragen"

"Liv you really shouldn't take home work on your da." He cut him self off when his wife picked up on the other line. "Kathy? You called? ... ok . . . ok . . . I will, I know. I'm sorry " Elliot pulled the phone away from his ear so his wife's yelling wouldn't damage his hearing. "Kathy I'm sorry, I know Kathy, I'll try, I swear.. Yeah me too... I love you too bye." Elliot hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked not looking up from the folder she was going through.

"They are going to induce Kathy on Saturday" Elliot informed her then opened the folder on his desk.

"Why is she so upset, she knows Cragen will give you the day off?" Olivia said finally looking up to give Elliot a confused look.

"She said I've changed" Elliot said not looking up to meet Olivia eyes.

"I don't get" she said simply "I thought that was the point" she stood up with the file in her hand and headed toward Cragen's office. Elliot continued with his paperwork until he noticed a young girl standing in the doorway looking lost.

"Can I help you?" Elliot asked standing up and walked toward the girl.

"Yes" she said "I'm looking for Captain Cragen" Elliot looked at the captain's door and remember that Olivia had just went in to talk to him.

"Well he is busy at the moment, I'm Detective Stabler" Elliot extended his hand and she shook it. " Why don't you have a seat?" he gestured toward the chair beside his desk. "Can I get you anything? Pop coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice, Thank you" she said as sat down in the chair, crossing her left leg over right and crossing arms in front of her chest. Elliot returned with a coffee and handed it to her. He then sat down and pulled a notebook out of his top drawer.

"So tell me, what is your name?"Elliot asked. The girl brought the cup up to her mouth to hide the smile that was about to form on her lips.

"MaKayla, MaKayla Mason."She said putting her cup down on Elliot's desk.

"Ok MaKayla, why are you here?" he asked as he wrote in his notebook.

"I told I need to see Captain Cragen." She spoke softly, and Elliot could barely hear her.

"Well why do you need to speak with him?" he asked trying to find out why she was there.

"I'm the new detective" she said this time her voice was louder more confident. Elliot ripped the page out of his notebook and threw it away.

"Why didn't you just say that?" he asked leaning back in his chair annoyed that she had wasted his time.

"It was sort of amusing that another cop didn't even make me especially since we are in a squad room." She smiled and uncrossed her legs.

"Of course I wouldn't make you for a cop you look like you are twelve and you don't exactly dress like a cop either." He said referring to her very trending outfit.

"Ok we both know that twelve is way over exaggerating possibly twenty but even that is a stretch. As for the clothes, I don't find that the whole cop look works for me."

"Your right twelve is exaggerating but you still look pretty young. How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-seven." MaKayla replied

"Wow" Elliot said surprised she is so young "How did you swing that?"

"You mean how did _I_swing that" came a voice from behind him.

"Don!" MaKayla jumped up and hugged Cragen who was standing just in front of his office with the door open.

"MaKayla, it's good to see you! How are the girls?" he asked as he released her from the hug.

"Great, Great, they are really excited about living in Manhattan." She following Don into his office and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked leaning against Elliot's desk and taking a drink of his coffee.

"MaKayla Mason, she's the new detective." Elliot rolled his eyes and turned his chair to face Olivia. She spit the coffee out of her mouth and started coughing.

"What?" Olivia asked her eyes watering from coughing "she looks like a teenager!"

"Yeah we already had that discussion. She's 27. Thanks for that by the way." He took his coffee away from Olivia and threw it in the trash. "You owe me a coffee now."

"Yeah right!"she stood up and walked toward the elevator " how many times have I bought coffee? you owe me like ten."

"See you tomorrow" Elliot said

"Yeah see you tomorrow" she called over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Pink Crime Fighting Shoes

January 17th  
7:21am  
SVU Squad Room

Olivia sat quietly trying to read the file that was laying on her but she kept reading the same line over and over instead she started tapping her pen on the desk trying to keep her mind from wondering. She leaned back in her chair and checked her watch. Soon the tapping escalated to her clicking the top of her pen. "Do you mind?" Munch growled "Some of us are actually working."

"Sorry John." Olivia tossed the pen down on her desk and rested her elbows on the arm rests of her chair. "Have you heard from Elliot?" before Munch could answer MaKayla strolled in carrying a box full of picture frames.

"You must the teacher's pet" Munch said to MaKayla as she sat the box down on the empty desk behind Fin

"Excuse me?" MaKayla stopped pulling the pictures out of the box to turn and look at Munch. The expression on her face showed that she was truly confused by the question.

"You are the Captain's new little project. All he's been talking about lately is Detective Mason this, and Detective Mason that. You are Detective Mason right?"Munch asked hoping hadn't just made a fool of himself.

"Yeah, my name is MaKayla. What gave me away?" she returned to her box pulling out the rest of her things.

"Well MaKayla, it could be that you just emptied your box crap onto that desk or maybe it was your hot pink crime fighting shoes." Munch's comment made Olivia look down at MaKayla's shoes, not only were they hot pink but plaid as well with a little on the tops. Olivia just rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Liv" Elliot was standing at the coat rack taking off his coat and scarf. "Kathy freaked out last night because we didn't have the crib set up yet so I spent all night putting it together. I didn't even have time for a shower so meeting for breakfast was out of the question."

"I can tell."She grinned "No offence but you look like hell."

"Aw thanks." Elliot glanced over at MaKayla who was sitting in her chair looking around like a lost puppy. "How is she doing?" he asked finally sitting down at his desk.

"She is well.." Olivia looked down at MaKayla's shoes again. "Interesting."

"Who's catching?" Cragen called from the doorway of his office.

"That would be me." Elliot stood up and walked back toward the coat rack, he handed Olivia her coat and then grabbed his own.

"Good, why don't you two take MaKayla with you, let get a feel for things" Cragen walked back into his office before anyone could protest.

Olivia closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose then walked quickly toward the elevator. Elliot pulled MaKayla's coat off the rack as well and tossed it to her then hurried to catch up with Olivia.

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. Please keep them coming, if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them and btw this is an EO fic . . . eventually


	3. Chapter 3: Step up

I ment to update this earlier this morning but my computer hates me.

please reveiw!

----------

January 17th

8:32am

Ave. B

"The crime scene is this way." A uniformed officer lead Elliot, Olivia and MaKayla down an alley to a cardboard box. "The victim is female about seven or eight years old. Those two women found her sleeping in the box."

"Any sign of sexual assault?" Olivia asked

"There is some bruising on her inner thighs but she won't say anything. She's sitting in the back on the ambulance, we were hoping you guys could get her to talk." The officer lead them to the ambulance where a little girl was sitting. She had chin length brown hair and brown eyes. She sat with a blanket wrapped tightly around, staring at her shoes.

"Hi" Olivia said standing on the ground in front of the girl "my name is Olivia, can you tell me yours?" the girl shook her head no and put her head back down. "What about where you live, can you tell me that?" the girl shook her head again without looking up. Olivia stepped back and turned to Elliot "maybe we should just take her to the hospital and do the rape kit then, try to talk to her again"

While Olivia was talking to Elliot, MaKayla climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat next to the girl. "Hey, I'm MaKayla." She said sweetly "who are you?" the girl didn't respond "you know if you tell me your name we can take you home? Don't you want to go home?" the shook her head no yet again. "Well right now we are going to take you to the hospital and that can be scary. Maybe you want someone to be there with you, like an aunt or grandma?"

"Grandma Shirley" the girl said quietly

"That's great sweetie, what is your grandma's last name?"

"Arnett." The girl pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped the blanket around them.

"Elliot?" Olivia snapped her fingers in Elliot's face to get his attention. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think I've seen her before." Elliot said not moving his gaze from the back of the ambulance.

"Who? The girl? Why did you say something before?" Olivia turned around to look at the girl who was still sitting in the ambulance listening to MaKayla talk.

"No! MaKayla, she looks familiar, like maybe I met her a while back." Elliot looked at Olivia trying to read her face.

"Maybe she was friends with Maureen in high school." Olivia said trying to sound serious. Elliot smiled a little to show that he found her comment somewhat funny.

"I'm serious though I swear I've seen her before."

"Maybe you ran into her while she was in uniform." Olivia walked back over to the ambulance, Elliot followed. MaKayla climbed down and looked at Olivia how was giving her a dirty look. "Did you find out her name?"

"No." MaKayla answered. Olivia smirked "but, I did find out her grandma's name, its Shirley Jones. The little girl said she lives close to here." Olivia walked away to talk to the paramedics obviously annoyed.

"What's her problem?" MaKayla asked Elliot.

"Listen MaKayla, you need to watch your step. I'm not trying to be a dick but you really shouldn't have done that." Elliot walked over to the two women that had found the girl in the alley and started asking them questions. MaKayla looked around and spotted Olivia standing by the car so she walked over to talk to her.

"Look Olivia, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking" MaKayla tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and waited for Olivia to respond.

"That's the problem MaKayla, you didn't think! Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled you got her to talk but it wasn't place to do so, especially not without talking to Elliot or me about it first." Olivia narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger in MaKayla's face. "You're little 'when I grow up, I wanna save the world' routine might be cute for the captain but, this is the real world MaKayla its time to step it up and think before you act."

"Regardless of what you may think Olivia, I worked my ass off to get here." MaKayla yelled. When she saw that people were staring at them she lowed her voice. "I want this job more than anything and don't think for one second that I don't."

"Great I'm happy for you! That's all the more reason to take this job seriously, eventually your time will come and you can show us how 'awesome' you are at what you do. Until then MaKayla, back off. Right now I think you are a joke! Prove me wrong!" Olivia turned around and got into the passenger side of the car. Just then Elliot walked around the other side and opened the car door.

"You okay?" he asked leaning his chest against the car. MaKayla was still standing by the car looking at the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are we leaving?" Elliot shook his head and she headed toward the other car parked behind Elliot's.


End file.
